God Eternal
Summary God Eternal is the leader of the Eternals and is the known primary antagonist in the series. It serves as the a toy to that who is truly horror and is what the Agents believe to be the cause of destruction itself. Whilst it can be unwilling to directly intervene, as it usually sends it brethren to fight for itself, it can and will fight, but only if necessary. God Eternal is also very manipulative and can easily blur the line between good and evil to those who aren't paying attention well. Even a small lapse in judgement can cause God Eternal to manipulate events in its favour. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, possibly High 3-A | Low 1-C Name: God Eternal, God of the Gods, God of Chaos Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Innaplicable Age: Irrelevant Classification: Offspring of Horror Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Status Effect Inducement (Can use the effects of Death, Rage and Despair), Summoning (Of all the Eternals), Regeneration (High) (Takes the destruction of its entire atomic structure to kill) Statistics Amplification (Can use Death, Despair, and Anger to grow stronger), Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 9), Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to rage, death, necromancy, and empathy attacks. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Summoning of Eternals, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Controls godly status and can remove type 4 immortality from beings who aren't as powerful as The One True Horror), Possession, Acausality, Existence Erasure (Can erase anomalies of beings who incapable of feeling emotions), Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Statistics Amplification, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Death, Emotion, Rage attacks. Summons the One True Horror upon death. Can Resurrect dead Eternals effortlessly. Attack Potency: Universe level (Busted 66.6% of the infinite universe upon it's entry), possibly High Universe level (If it wasn't for already engaging and being more focused in it's true form, it was likely that the infinite universe would've been destroyed) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Created the 6 dimensional chaos dimension which it rules with absolute dominance, it also completely transcends the dimensions of its brethren) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Crossed the Universe in mere minutes) | Omnipresent inside it's own realm Lifting Strength: Universal | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal, possibly High Universal | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Universe level, possibly High Universe level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Universal | Low Complex Multiversal, although it manipulates concepts on a hyperversal scale Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Is aware of beings far beyond its power, has conquered many Multi-verses with little effort and is aware of how each Multi-verse must operate from beginning to end in incredible detail. Perfectly understands all concepts of life throughout the hyperverse Weaknesses: Must obey to its hierarchy (The One True Horror). Upon defeat, The One True Horror may get bored with "its toy" and decide to play with something new and better instead. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Possession:' Even experiencing any fear allows it to to take control over the mind of those who are scared regardless of how strong they are (Although emotions like courage and hope block this). *'Summoning:' Can summon Despair Eternal, Rage Eternal, and Death Eternal *'Existence Erasure:' Some life is incapable of emotions and lack the capabilities to fuel the suffering that the gods enjoy. These lifeforms are boring and no fun to toy with, so they are erased from existence due so that more fun can be had instead. *'Hierarchy:' As long as the its hierarchy has structure (God Eternal receives protection from The One True Horror), then its true from is impossible to kill. Its lower avatar is reliable on its higher dimensional form, but if it's trying to focus on a fight in it's own dimension, chances are that it won't bother coming back as it is trying to save its true self. If this is not the case, Chaos can forever return. *'Immortality:' It has protection from The One True Horror who keeps the Eternals around as toys to play with. As long as Chaos is wanted on a hyperversal scale, TOTH will keep playing with his toys unless their is a better toy to play with. *'Stat Amping:' Death, Despair, and Anger all fuel the God of Chaos. You must fight with hope, without anger, and without sacrifice to at least keep the Eternal at bay. Key: Shadow of Chaos | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Gods Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 3